User blog:Black Soulstone/Glossary of Little Witch Academia
This is a glossary that I made to help those who still new to Little Witch Academia series: Glossary A *'Annabel Crème': The alias shared by multiple writers of Night Fall series who impersonated the original Annabel as well as continue writing the series on her behalf after her passing. The current author is the twelfth person chosen to be latest Annabel. *'Appleton Academy': A famous school for young men with over one thousand years of history on its name. It is known for its disdain for witches. *'Arcturus Forest': A forest of ancient legend inhabited by many dangerous magical creatures and plants. It is there where Arcturus Tower, the tower where the Grand Triskellion was sealed by Nine Olde Witches in ancient times, situated at. B *'Big Dipper': An asterism within the constellation Ursa Major. In the Little Witch Academia series, it is a symbol associated with the magic of the Shiny Rod and its wielders. *'Blue Moon': An event which occurs when two full moons occur in a month, on the second full moon, a night only once in several years. The magic of a blue moon has the power to reveal many secrets. *'Blue Moon Abyss': A cave which is under Luna Nova Magical Academy whose entrance only opens on the nights of a blue moon. There resides the spirit of the Olde Witch Woodward, who is said to be able to answer any question about the past, present or future to those who can appease it. *'Blytonbury': A city which neighbors Glastonbury. C *'Cavendish Manor': A castle-like manor where Cavendish family lives. *'Claiomh Solais': A magical staff with the power to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion best known as Shiny Rod. *'Crystal Ball': Magic item in form of glass/crystal orb used like SNS and scrying. *'Curse of Time': A curse originated from forbidden Time Magic in Horologium Room's magical clock and source of Ghost Witch's powers. F *'Fountain of Polaris': A magical place where the magical power of the stars is sheltered, guarded by Arcas. *'Flame Faery'; A type of faery which, as their namesake suggested, comprised of the element of fire itself. They are arguably manifested from either flame element itself or old items imbued/charred by fire, or both. *'Flying broom': Magical broom that predominantly serves as witches' standard transportation via. Flying Spell. *'Fuel Spirit': The energy generated by human emotions and feelings. Through different special techniques, this energy can be harnessed and converted into magic energy. The stronger the feelings, the more emotional energy is generated. Divided into two known types: Dream Fuel Spirit, which turning dreaming power of a person into magical power at expense of their magic (though the damage can be undone through reworking the magic from beginning); and Noir Fuel Spirit, which converting strong human emotion into magical power where according to her research, anger is the emotion that produces the most power. G *'Glastonbury': A town located near Blytonbury, and is home to the Glastonbury Tor. *'Ghost': Undead beings in form of restless souls of the deceased who haunted the world. *'Ghost Witch': A skeletal, monstrous entity which is actually the cursed form of a witch who afflicted by Curse of Time. The only known Ghost Witch is Molly McIntyre. *'Golden Age of Magic': A period taking place around the 18th century, after the Witch Hunts of the Middle Ages up to the Industrial Revolution. During this period, witches were able to use the art of magic openly, adopting their talents for the benefit of mankind. *'Grand Triskellion': Also known as World Altering Magic, it is a magic passed down by witches from the megalithic ages, with a tremendous power capable of changing the world. It is essentially the very thing that can revitalize Yggdrasil. *'Great Age of Magic': The era that marks the origin of witchcraft occurred around 2500 BC. H *'House of Cavendish': A prestigious and aristocratic witch family from Britain with a history dating back to the 6th century. They are formed by their ancestor Beatrix Cavendish, one of Nine Olde Witches. *'Horologium Chamber': A chamber which holds immensely powerful Time Magic and access to seven different regions in the past via. the room's Magic Keys. *'Hunger Faery': A type of faery notorious for their insatiable appetite. While it endows a witch enhanced strength upon being ingested, the faery's presence in her stomach would force her to eat a lot of food to keep it from possessing her and wreaking havoc. Once such faery lives in Jasminka's stomach due to eating it by mistake during her childhood. The faery's emergence was implied to be the result of/originated from the Soviet-era Ukrainian famine. L *'Last Wednesday Society': A magic shop and cafe located in Blytonbury. *'Ley Lines': A series of networks through which magic energy flows throughout the world since ancient times, being in fact the remains of the branches of the World Tree Yggdrasil. *'Luna Nova Magical Academy': Also known as Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy, or simply called Luna Nova Academy, is the most prestigious witch academy in all of Europe. *'Luna Alphabet': A system of phonetic orthography learned by ancient witches who learned it from the moon and stars. *'Luna Nova Cup': An annual broom relay competition organized at Luna Nova Magical Academy, which takes place at the end of May. It's a long-standing tradition where teams of three race in their flying brooms to carry a baton all way to the goal. M *'Magic': An ancient art practiced by witches, wizards and magical creatures. It consists of the manipulation of magic energy, energy from Yggdrasil and Ley Lines to alter the fabric of reality. *'Magic Item': Items imbued with magic power which allow any person, regardless whether he/she possesses magical potential, to access its powers. *'Magic Wand': A standard instrument to cast magic. *'Magic Weapons': Weapons which imbued with magic power or designed as enchanted weapon from start. N *'Night Fall': A series of historic fiction book series about adventures of Belle, Edgar the vampire, and Arthur the werewolf. *'Nine Olde Witches': A coven of nine ancient, legendary nine witches who established Luna Nova Magical Academy 1,600 years ago. O *'Magical Ore': Ores which contain magic. P *'Potion': Magical liquids prepared by witches that provoke various magical effects. R *'Rastavan Ruins': Ancient ruins where dragons reside, with its well-known inhabitants being Fafnir the Dragon. S *'Samhain Festival': A festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter celebrated October 31 to November 1. *'Seven Words of Arcturus': Seven special words that form a spell with the power to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. While accessible by the use of Shiny Rod, it can only be used once the user learned each of their meanings. *'Sorcerer's Stone': A magical artifact with the capacity to absorb and store magical energy from the Ley Lines. *'Spellstone': A gem specialized to absorb and contain magic energy on the same vein with Sorcerer's Stone albeit in weaker scale. *'Spirits': Also known as Faeries. Small, incorporeal creatures comprised of fiery light. Many of them are born from objects that went past 100 years. W *'Wild Hunt': The ghost-hunting event participated by Wild Hunters, a group which specializes in hunting ghosts and arguably themed after European folk myths about ghostly or supernatural group of huntsmen of the same name. *'Will-o-the Wisp': Faery which form can emanate bright light and even able to generate and manipulate fire (though arguably not on the equal level to Flame Faery). One of such faeries is Will-o'-chan, Lotte's familiar. *'Wind Faery': A type of faery which, as their namesake suggested, comprised of the element of wind itself. This type of faery is arguably manifested from either wind element itself or old items imbued with wind element, or both. *'Witch': Female humans who practice magic. *'Witch Hunts': A series of purges that nearly brought about the end of the witches. Occurring in the 17th century during the Middle Ages before eventually ends following the cease of persecution. *'Wizard': Male counterpart of witches. Y *'Yggdrasil': A mystical cosmic tree that grew from the seed of creation and gave rise to all magic as well as connecting Earth (Midgard) to the rest of Nine Realms. Category:Blog posts